Une Ronde Inhabituelle
by Diabella
Summary: Lors de sa ronde de préfete en chef, Hermione tombe sur une conversation qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre...


**Voilà encore une nouvelle histoire... Sincerement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je ferai... Peut etre meme que ce sera juste un one shot ! **

**Quoi qu'il en soit... Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, sachant que comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !**

**Un petit message rapidos pour le motard de ma classe qui m'a réclamé une Harry/Hermione : bah voilà, c'est fait! Et jte la dédicasse meme sur interet ! Pour mon super motard chevelus ! lol ! En esperant que ca te plaise... Bisouss et vive le donjon, la moto, Harry Potter... et les cours... (non, c'est une blague...)**

**Bisous à vous tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ...**

**Diabella**

**

* * *

**

Une Ronde Inhabituelle

Viens, je te jure que cette fois, tout se passera bien !

Si tu crois que je vais encore te faire confiance… Tu te fourres le doigt dans le…

Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai aucun mal !

Tu m'as dit la même chose la dernière fois, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'on arrête définitivement de se voir.

Hermione était tapie derrière une porte. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation entre Harry et Cho Chang. Harry venait de rompre, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et Cho semblait maintenant bouleversée.

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Harry ! l'implora-t-elle.

Je pense plutôt que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne t'aime plus Cho.

C'est cette satanée Granger, c'est ça ? l'agressa-t-elle.

Hermione, dans son coin, mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais la curiosité l'emporta rapidement et elle décolla légèrement ses mains pour entendre la réponse d'Harry.

Ça ne te regarde pas Cho ! Je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre !

Harry criait maintenant.

Hermione faisait, comme chaque soir, sa ronde de préfète en chef et, passant devant une salle de cours non loin de la salle commune des Serdaigle, elle avait entendu des voix. Le couvre feu étant dépassé depuis une demi-heure, elle avait voulu entrer pour voir quels étaient les coupables de ce vacarme. Mais elle avait reconnu Harry et avait préféré attendre que leur discussion soit finie pour s'interposer et les renvoyer dans leurs maisons respectives. Le problème, c'était que maintenant, elle était principalement concernée. Elle était même en plein centre de la conversation.

Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille…

Et puis même ! ajouta Harry. C'est vrai, depuis un certain temps, Hermione a changé, elle est plus… femme. Toi, tu me forces à faire…

Tais-toi ! hurla Cho. Tu n'as qu'à aller la retrouver ta Granger, puisque tu l'aimes tant !

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est vrai que depuis un bon moment, elle avait développé une sorte d'attirance envers Harry. Sans le vouloir, elle s'était vue se maquiller un peu plus de jour en jour, s'acheter des vêtements plus sexy… Sa raison lui disait qu'elle le faisait pour elle, mais au fond, elle savait que c'était dans le seul but qu'Harry la remarque enfin.

La préfète était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Harry ressortir de la salle violemment. Elle le sentit seulement la heurter lorsqu'il poussa la porte.

Mais qu'est-ce que… Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

Cho arriva à son tour et lança un regard mauvais à Hermione avant de partir en sanglots.

Je… Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, mais je faisais ma ronde et…

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui dit-il confusément en l'aidant à se relever. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois témoin de ma rupture avec Cho. Je n'aurais pas du t'utiliser comme excuse, mais j'essayais de rompre depuis plusieurs semaines et elle ne voulait rien entendre…

Alors… Alors tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais à mon sujet… bafouilla Hermione.

Harry vira au rouge brique.

Et bien, si ! Je trouve que tu as beaucoup changée, tu es nettement plus…

Il la regarda de haut en bas. Ce soir, pour faire sa ronde, elle avait mis des habits moldus sous sa cape où elle devait toujours épingler son badge de préfète. Elle portait donc en dessous une jolie jupe courte sans collants qui était remontée lorsqu'elle était tombée. En haut, elle avait une jolie chemise verte laissant découvrir la naissance d'une belle poitrine bien ronde. Harry stoppa la course de ses yeux à cet endroit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la jeune Gryffondor. Il rougit encore plus et releva la tête en tentant du mieux que possible de la regarder dans les yeux.

Tu es très attirante, Hermione. Je ne veux pas te le cacher, ça fait un moment que je te vois différemment… ajouta Harry.

C'est gentil, le remercia la brunette. Alors, c'est à mon tour de t'avouer quelque chose… Je crois que j'ai développé une sorte de sentiment amoureux pour toi… murmura-t-elle.

Harry se pencha pour mieux entendre, si bien qu'il effleurait presque le visage écarlate de la préfète.

Alors je pense que ça va simplifier bien des choses… s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Comment ça ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Comme ça ! susurra-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser tendre, mais à la fois fougueux et passionné. Les mains du jeune homme firent vite leur chemin sur la nuque d'Hermione pour approfondir le baiser, ce en quoi elle ne rechigna nullement. Ses mains à elle caressèrent avidement le dos de celui qui avait été jusque là son meilleur ami, et s'en suivit une étreinte enthousiaste.

Harry la guida dans la salle de classe pour qu'ils soient plus au calme. Malefoy était le second préfet en chef, et il était, lui aussi censé faire des rondes. S'il venait à passer, qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait du tout jeune couple…

Le Gryffondor plaqua alors ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et la souleva, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face à lui, assise sur une table. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et leur baiser se fit plus violent, plus désireux. Les doigts d'Hermione parcouraient maintenant les cheveux de Harry. Le survivant, de son coté, caressait avidement la poitrine bien pleine de la fougueuse Gryffondor.

Ils se décollèrent un instant l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle et Harry haussa un sourcil suggestif. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la signification de cet air envieux que l'attache de son soutien gorge était défaite. Elle eut un sourire, mais ne retint pas Harry dans sa tentative de parcourir de ses mains le corps de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus que sa jupe, Harry goûta sa peau, commençant par la nuque, descendant un peu plus bas, entre les seins fermes d'Hermione, suçotant ses tétons maintenant durcis par le désir. Elle commençait à gémir lorsque Harry s'arrêta.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Non, j'ai juste cru entendre un bruit ! dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent tous les deux quelques minutes à l'affût du moindre bruit et, de peur d'être finalement surpris, décidèrent de rentrer à leur salle commune. Hermione laissa Harry remettre ses vêtements, se concentrant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau rentrant au contacte de ses mains expertes. Ceci fait, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas sur vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre avait suivi leur échange dans la salle de cours ; Cho était revenue tenter de convaincre Harry de la reprendre et était tombée sur le couple en plein échange buccal et autre… Et elle était bien décidée à se venger… Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ferait payer à cette salope de Granger de lui avoir voler l'homme de sa vie.

Harry et Hermione prononcèrent le mot de passe de la salle commune et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils vides. Tous les élèves étaient déjà couchés et ils purent donc discuter tranquillement.

Harry, est-ce que tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda timidement Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Si je ne le voulais pas, je ne serais pas là, à en parler avec toi ! dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'on est un couple, ou est-ce que c'est juste une histoire comme ça ?

Avec toi, ça ne pourra pas être qu'une relation comme ça ! Tu es ma meilleure amie avant tout Hermione, et je te dois le plus profond respect. Je ne jouerai jamais avec toi ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais je me sens bien quand tu es près de moi.

Hermione sourit.

Moi aussi je suis bien quand tu es là.

Est-ce que tu penses qu'il faut que j'en parle à Ron ? Ou peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'on le fasse ensemble, interrogea Harry.

Je pense qu'il faut que ce soit toi qui lui parle. Il le prendra moins mal ! répondit la jeune femme, peu sure d'elle.

Bien, alors je le ferai dès demain.

Sur ce, Harry embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie avant de monter dans son dortoir, pendant qu'elle retrouvait sa chambre de préfète.

Dans son lit, Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle avait failli faire avec Harry dans la salle de cours. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait songé faire "ce genre de chose, de cette manière, et dans ce genre d'endroit". Elle se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Harry avait un pouvoir sur elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'endormit à cette pensée, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

De son coté, Harry avait un problème plus pressant. Comment allait-il dire à Ron qu'il sortait maintenant avec Hermione, dont le rouquin refusait de s'avouer une certaine inclination ? Harry décida de jouer là-dessus. Après tout, il savait que Ron s'intéressait à Hermione, mais ce dernier refusait de se l'avouer à lui-même, alors, Harry n'avait pas de raison de s'en vouloir. Il se coucha face au mur, en position fœtale, et songea une dernière fois à cette soirée plus que mouvementée. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, une expression d'inquiétude masquant son visage.

**Voili voilou ! Bisous et Reviews pleaseeeee**


End file.
